Beta-endorphin (BE) is a peptide composed of the 30 amino-terminal residues of Beta-lipotropin (BLPH). It has been shown to be a naturally occuring opiate, as will as to possess non-opiate related bioactivity. Current assay techniques are inadequate due to lack of immunological specificity resulting from cross reacting BE and BLPH with the same antibodies. A separation method utilizing the selectivity of HPLC and the sensitivity of RIA has been developed, but is laborious and costly. We will attempt to develop a simple, inexpensive assay kit based on an extraction method using disposable syringe cartridges and quantitation by ELISA techniques. This newly developed assay will be evaluated against the existing techniques. Phase II studies will apply this newly developed assay to establish the relationship of BE levels to management of chronic pain in the cancer patient and rheumatoid arthritis patient.